percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas adventure Story Part 15, Gem of Civiliation
This story is a extreme X over hailing from my Fanfiction series on Fanfiction. Net. For more Stories, go to this Link http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1890938/KrspaceT Characters X overing Dr. Hienz Doofesmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) Seras Victoria (Hellsing Anime version Seras) Ben and Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10)O Omi (Xalion Showdown) Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Kiki Benjain (Pudding Fong, Tokyo Mew Mew) Hades (Disney's Hercules/ Kingdom Hearts) Story In the depths of space, that surround the many worlds a bright orange light flew through, like a comet. But this was smaller than most comets, it was just a solid yellowish orange crystal. Flying it flew through the Disney galaxy, passing Aragbah then Halloween town, then Waverly place and Danville. Continuing it then flew into the book dimmension, the home of book based worlds. First passing Alegesia, then Warrior's forest and Vampiric woods, it then collided into a western looking world, Olympian Manhattan. In Greenia "So Gwen, what ya reading" Ben said popping up behind his cousin. "Just a book on some Greek myths" she replied not turning around. She was on a page about Demi Gods. "Myths have a tendency to give truth" Seras said appearing in a light portal. Startled the two jumped. "Don't do that" Ben said panicking. "Sorry" she apologized before looking at the book. "Hey, didn't Thomas say he'd met one of the greek gods, Hades wasn't it?" Ben brought up. "I met one Hades" Thomas said walking in " not all of them. Seras, thanks for coming. I have just located a powerful object, the Gem of Civilization" "Don't you already have a gem?" Gwen asked confused. "That is the gem of Reality" Thomas told her " this one is another one entierely. These gems don't always appear, and I prefer to deal with them before someone evil gets a hold of them." "What's the worse it could do, make a person un civilized?" Ben asked. "It could either build, or end a city!" "Oh" "Prepare to depart, Gwen you stay here and call Omi, Jade and Kiki. Seras is coming as well" Thomas ordered. "Why does Gwen get the easy part" Ben sighed. "Simple, Thomas can't trust you not to do something stupid" "So I destroyed his house, by accident thanks to Jade" In Camp Half Blood Annabeth Chase was walking down the beach, with her now boyfriend Percy Jackson, when they came upon the little cabin he had rented with his mom before his first year at the camp. "What a run down place" she commented looking it over. "Yeah, but so many memories" he said lost in a train of memories. Then he spotted something crashing down into the beach, sending a plume of sand into the air like a mushroom. Running they saw a orange yellow gemstone. "Pretty" Annabeth said picking up the strange crystal admiring its beauty. Then she accidently activated it, turning the nearby rundown shack into a skyscraper. "Did I just....." "Annabeth!" Percy panicked. "Sorry" she said blasting it again. It now resembled the Arch De triumph. "How do you work this thing?" she yelled turning the place farther into a Monster Donut, then into a giant mushroom, then into a staples center and finally she fixed it back to normal. "This is wierd, maybe Chiron can help us, with what ever this is" In Camp Half Blood "Hmm" Chiron said looking at the crystal. He seemed focused on it. "So, have any idea what this is?" Percy asked, with Grover now with them. "No, I never saw something that could do anything like this crystal" he said begrudingly. "You want to know the story of the crystal?" a hazelly voice croaked. Turning they another Satyr. "Some children, of the titans have come to New york" a hunchbacked Satyr told Percy, grover and Annabeth " But they don't look like titans, they resemble you half bloods. You, must drive them away, they are after your crystal. One, is the son of Oceanus the other two children of Kronos. They have powers, unknown to even the gods, those last two. You must kill them, child of the big three sea lord, child of the wise one, and fellow Satyr. "We will" Luke nodded and they all nodded and left, as if they had been sent on a quest, Chiron believed him too. But as they left and no one was looking, the satyr ripped off his mask, it was Dr. Doofemsmirtz! He warped away, back into the main part of new york, and laughed. "Now, I'll have those foolish Demi Gods and those Greenian brats fight each other. It's so entertaining when heroes face heroes. IT will give me time to find the map of Apollo, the most detailed map of this galaxy, and the CN galaxy in this dimmension and with it, I will find the last world I need, and the power of the Te Xuan Ze will be mine" and with that he snuck off, but ended up running into a cyclopes. Now any offworlder wasn't affected by the mist, so now a hungry monster was after him, and it was hungry. But as he ran from it, another person was watching him from afar. "That's what old sith guy calls a villain. Sheesh, at least Maleficent's friends were tough, like me. Later in Camp half blood Thomas, Seras and Jade had warped in by the Golden Fleece, and easily crossed the border into the camp. "So, are we looking for the crystal?" Jade brought up. "No, we are searching for the keyhole" Thomas told her. "Huh?" "I sent the others closer to where the crystal landed" Thomas explained " I don't know about you, but I would like to seal off this world, a heartless of a god would not be fun to fight" and they then slowly snuck through the camp, looking for the keyhole. No sign of it, but then Jade slipped on something, and slid straight into the center of camp. At that a pudgy man came out. "Dionycus" Thomas muttered. "Who are you supposed to be" he said angrily as a few hundred other demigods, nymths, Satyrs and a centaur poured around her. Worried Thomas and Seras whistled, startling them out of the attack. "You know, is it really a good idea to swarm a poor little girl" Thomas sighed. Jade then snuck behind them, scared. "What makes you such a expert on how to treat a trespasser, mortals" he yelled at them angrily. "Yawn, really, oh I am so scared, the wine god, and oh also the god of Dolphins is going to get mad" Thomas chided as he and Jade donned Shades. Then the mortals fled as Dionycus started to glow. He showed his true form, but as he turned back to normal, he noticed they hadn't vaporized. "Yawn" "How did you?" "Seras is also immortal, and what do you think of these cool god proof shades, never go near an olympian world without them" "You think you can scare me off" he yelled, as a visible aura surrounded him. " I am a good!" "And I" Thomas said as his keyblade appeared to him " am a hero, but not a half blood one. Gestering for Seras and Jade to step back,he charged at Dionycus, who made a wall of vines to trap his keyblade in them. Yawning his lightsabre appeared to him and he cut the foilage in half before a wine storm flew at him. Holding his breath Thomas covered his lips and walked through it. He knew the god was just trying to make him drunk, and it wouldn't work. Then muttering brisingr the berries he was firing that were close to him burst into flames, sending him flying straight into the ground. "You going to attack now" Thomas teased. Then all of a sudden, a Tailbunker heartless appeared. "What is that" the god said jumping backwards. The beast flew straight at the god, but Thomas mearly cut it in half. Then a few dozen minute bomb heartless formed around them, and started to detonate. Taking the protesting god on his shoulders, he ran away as the bombs exploded. "How are heartless in this place, Seras is the keyhole here" Thomas called as he put the god down. "No" she said panting, her keyblade in hand as well. Jade was equally tired. "Heartless are everywhere" she panted " you would think that the golden fleece thing would keep them away" "It should" Chiron said galloping in. "I bet they did it" the god muttered. "No, I can tell, they don't have the power to allow them in. They can enter here, but they can't summon monsters. "So, what could have happened" Jade asked. Then the ground shook violently, cracks formed everywhere and pillars rose into sharp stalactites. "I think I know what's happening" Thomas said worried " somehow another version of a god has appeared" "Huh?" Chiron neighed. "We all come from other worlds. Making us, well alien to you" Thomas told them. "And I know, and have heard of other worlds with their own Zeus, Apollo, Ect. If two of the same god were on a world, the results would unbalance the forces and cause weird fluctuations. We could figure it out, if we knew the exact god that was doubled" "Well, maybe its another Gaia, or Poseidon with all of this earth shaking" Seras brought up. But then a giant flash of light illuminated the area. As the light faded away,a girl, around 13 with silky black hair and dark black eyes and freckles. "And you are?" Thomas asked. "Bianca,de Angelo" "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Dioyncus spoke rudely. They ignored him. "Looks like its another Hades" Thomas sighed. "This could be bad" and focusing he tried to open a portal, but it pooped out with a fart noise. "Zeus had those banned here back in the 1st century" Chiron explained. Annoyed, Thomas called out his rydon and muterred Barzul to Zeus. But as a lightning bolt flew at him, it flew into Rydon's horn, and flickered out harmlessly. "A lightning rod abilitied pokemon, never yell as Zeus without it. Come on, we need to find Ben and company before something bad happens" Thomas ordered as Rydon kept taking lightning harmlessly. But then Seras sniffed the air. "Thomas, I smell Doofensmirtz was here a while ago, but it has a goat odor to it" "Oh, you mean the Satyr who told us to go and take out three kids of the titans, who looked like Demi gods" "THOSE WERE MY FRIENDS YOU MORONS. DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT NOW THEY ARE GOING TO FIGHT SOME OF YOUR GUYS IN DEFENSE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HERO FIGHTS HERO, RIGHT!" Jade yelled angrily. They all stepped back now, even Dionycus. "This could be bad" Thomas muttered as another lightning bolt flew at Rydon. "And will he stop with that!" Meanwhile on the beach "Okay, where is that crystal" Kiki said shielding her eyes from the sun. "I don't know" Omi yelled " Do you expect an answer to just fly at you!" and it sort of did, as a sword flew straight at them. Panicking they just barely missed it, as from a black pegesus three teens jumped down, one looked half goat. "Who are you clowns!" Ben laughed at them, before the human boy took out a pen, and activated it, and the same sword appeared to him. "Taking you out, titans!" and they attacked each other. (Ben felt his body magnetize. Flash and he was) "Lodestar" (Kiki was surrounded by swirling yellow light,and in flash she gained monkey ears, and a tail) "Okay, that's just wierd" Grover muttered before he kicked Omi, who trapped his hoof with his bare hands. "You can't defeat me, Omi xalion dragon of water" he smirked, and flung Grover into the air. "Fist of Tebigong" he yelled donning the massive metal fist, and smacked Grover straight into a tree. "Sorry Juniper" he muttered patting the tree before charging back at Omi. "Where are you" Kiki said looking for the girl, then she felt something near her. Jumping she avoided a stab with a knife. Landing on one knee she avoided another stab. Focusing she allowed her to get close, then smacked her with her open palm, knocking off her hat, revealing herself. Before she could get it back, Kiki grabbed it and vanished, before kicking the girl again. Ben used his forms magnetic abilities to take the pen, but then a giant wave swamped him away. It sent him flying straight into the mucky bottom, unable to reach the omnitrix, but as the boy, Percy floated down, they heard an explosion. Panicking Percy fled to check it out, and Ben was able to escape and turned into Ripjaws. Surfacing they saw both Kiki and Annabeth being held by the tops of their shirts by a blue guy, with flaming hair and reminded Percy of someone. Back a way both Omi and Grover had stars flying around their eyes and they were out cold "Hey kids, hows it going. You don't mind, if I take your little girls somewhere do ya. Do you, it doesn't matter cause their gone" "Hey let her go" they both yelled in unison. "Don't think so" and then he ripped off the crystal from Annabeth's neck. "The gem of civilization" Ben said startled. "Yes, nice trinket isn't it. But not remotely the reason I came to this boring little rock. See, I need a few heartless, for my games, you know take out Jerkuleas, cause some mayhem, bother my brother you know family buisiness. Normally, that creepy Maleficent, or that wierdo Pete supply me, but now thanks to that stupid little Sora punk, I can't get at any. And since I'm here, the conflicting forces have been releasing souls from the fields of punishment and fields of Aspholdel which are just pluck for my, Hades Lord of the dead, heartless touch" "Hades?" Percy said shocked "Yes, but not your weakling one. I am also much cooler" and with that he opened a portal into the realm of darkness. "I wonder, tell me what will happen if I send your girlfriends into this dark place. Of course, they won't make very good heartless, and nobodies of them will be a real pain in the kisser, but a heartless is a heartless." "You won't dare do that!" Ben said very loudly. "Percy, lets set aside this argument of ours, and save our, friends" "Yeah" and he sent a giant pillar of water straight into him, knocking the girls free and they both landed gracefully. Turning they confronted Hades and attacked. (Ben felt his body cover in diamonds. Flash and he was) "Diamondhead!" and he sent a giant crystal straight at him, but it turned to dust before it hit him. Also Percy tried to send a pillar of water, but it evaporated mid way. As the girls tried to kick him, they floated away as if gravity was off. "Lovely thing, warping is ain't it. Just by being here, your powers get messed up just like a paint set in a blind person home" and he sent a torrent of flames straight into them. Percy took the blunt of it by protecting Annabeth, as did Ben for Kiki and they were tossed back and out cold. "Well, ladies" he smirked before he tossed a little box at Annabeth, and it opening, revealing a worm hole. And what came of it was a 3 foot long spider. Annabeth fainted, luckily the spider wasn't poisonous. Then Hades sent a fire ball straight at Ben. (A flash of green and yellow light began criss crossing each other like licorice in a straight rod before a look alike of the omnitrix formed at the top end, that had two monkey ears out of it like teeth. At the other end two pink shapes took form like a half of a heart on each side with a red handle. At the bottom of this a small tail like Kiki's formed and at the end was an omnitirx symbol. Then this spit into two identical parts and one formed to each of them, all but Ben and Kiki excluded and the full power of both the omnitrix and the power pendant were unleashed to both of them) "What the" he said shocked as Kiki jumped with the keyblade in hand and sliced through the fireball. As another one flew at her, she took out her keyblade and yelled "Tamboruine wave" and from the tambourine spout a giant wave that steamed out the fireball and sent hades flying. Landing she charged at him, and swung her keyblade into him, forcing him to kneel before she kicked him in the face. Falling he landed on his face, as Kiki held the keyblade at him. "Okay, okay I give up sister" he mumbled "Now go!" she yelled. Sighing he opened a portal and vanished. As he did, so did the extra abilities. As of yet Kiki and Ben hadn't full control of them ( But I will hint that will soon change). Running she shook Ben, waking him. "Wha, happened?" Later Thomas and company were on Olympus. As Chiron and Dionycus reported what had happened, Percy and company had volunteered to bring Angela to her brother, Nico first hand. Thomas had decided to leave the crystal in the care of Annabeth, saying "I couldn't think of someone more likely to put it to good use" and she had, using it to finish the redesigning of Olympus. Then the stone did something he didn't expect. The stone had flashed in a bright light, as if resonating with another crystal somewhere. This glow had flew and landed on Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, The Di Angelo twins and Clarisee, making them gods. Thomas had no ideas how this happened, but he had witnessed these children take a goddly title. Percy was crowned the god of Lakes and Rivers Annabeth the goddess of civilization Grover the official god of the wild Thalia became the god of Electricity, and Artemis agreed to let her honorably leave the hunters to fufill this Bianca became the Goddess of Reincarnation Nico became the god of spirits And Clarisee became the god of battle As Thomas went to find the keyhole, eventually finding it right by the entrance, Seras and Kiki had been summoned to speak with Anthrodite and Artemis. "I heard of your triumphs, and I'm impressed" Artemis had told them. " Such brave heroienes. I would hunt with you girls anytime, but unless you decided to give up those you love you can't permanetly. "Don't bother Artemis" Anthrodite teased. " I see the future of love for both of these two. The road will be tough for each of them, but they will reach the right end at the end" "Really" Kiki said happily. "Sure, you're already with your destined, now Seras, she knows him well but it will take time before her recupiriates the feelings. "So, who is Seras, don't hold out on me" Kiki teased. Seras didn't respond, but instead thought of him, Thomas" Comments Please Comment here Category:Clarisse Category:Thalia Category:Nico Category:Percy Category:Action Category:Annabeth Category:Hades Category:Humor Category:Romance Category:PG-Rated Story